Zemsta Kerosuke
by Mabeshiba
Summary: Dzisiaj urodziny Midorimy, czas więc na fika z jego udziałem. Pisałam to tylko i wyłącznie dzisiaj więc może być nieogarnięte i ułomne, ale mam nadzieję, że będzie się wam w miarę dobrze czytało. Akcja odbywa się kilka lat po Zupie. Tamten fik miał 500 słów, ięc jeśli ktoś nie zna to zapraszam do zapoznania się. Zawiera kryptoreklamę mojego doujinshi AoKise.


- Shintaro-sensei! - podeszła do niego cycata pielęgniarka, której imienia nie pamiętał. Eksponując swoje wątpliwe w jego oczach uroki, na które co najwyżej mógłby polecieć Aomine, zbliżyła się do niego opowiadając o jakichś nieznaczących sprawach, nie mających nic wspólnego z pracą. Midorima automatycznie ją zignorował i nadal zajmował się swoją robotą. Nigdy nie pozwolił zwracać się do siebie po imieniu - to była jej wina, że nie potrafiła się zwrócić do niego jak należy i miał święte prawo ją olać. Może niepotrzebnie, ponieważ cwana żmija przemknęła się na tyle blisko, żeby zacząć macać jego tyłek, niby to przypadkiem. Niby to przypadkiem Midorima jak najszybciej odsunął się, ściągnął kitel,wyszedł z gabinetu i ruszył szpitalnym korytarzem w stronę wyjścia. On już jej pokaże co to jest mobbing w pracy. Skoro tak bardzo lubiła tyłki to na pewno się ucieszy z przeprowadzania wszystkich kolonoskopii w szpitalu przez najbliższy miesiąc.

Midorima nie był ostatnio zadowolony. Właściwie to praktycznie nigdy nie wyglądał na zadowolonego, ale wypływało to z faktu, że urodził się ponurakiem, a nie jak inni ludzie nabył tę cechę w trakcie życia. Powodem jego obecnego niezadowolenia była miłość. Połowicznie spełniona miłość. Niby wszystko było dobrze i nic się nie zmieniało od kilku dobrych lat, ale to właśnie ten brak zmian najbardziej go niepokoił. Czy to nie był aby najwyższy czas, żeby przekroczyć jakąś kolejną granicę w związku? A może przez wieczny brak czasu i to, że nie mogli rozwinąć skrzydeł jest już z późno na kolejny krok? Czy kolejny krok w ogóle był potrzebny, skoro było dobrze tak jak było? Czy zatrzymywanie się w miejscu nie sprawi, że Midorima straci swojego partnera? Za dużo pytań kłębiło mu się w głowie. może po prostu był przemęczony i musiał się wyspać?

Zatrzymał się i spojrzał na jaskraworóżowy elektroniczny zegarek na swojej dłoni, będący tego dnia jego szczęśliwym przedmiotem. Jutro o tej porze będzie rok starszy, co? Midorima zaczął rozmyślać o tym, że fakt iż nie przejechał go jeszcze żaden pociąg, ani nie zabiło go żadne wielkie pudło spadające z nieba, wynikały z jego daty urodzin, czyli Tanabaty – święta, w którym spełniają się życzenia, kiedy usłyszał jak ktoś przed nim głośno przeklina. Shintaro mimochodem podniósł głowę i zobaczył jak przechodzień przed nim próbuje ściągnąć sobie z marynarki ptasie gówno. Cóż, jak się nie potrafi pilnować własnego losu to tak jest, on sam się zatrzymał na czas.

Midorima przewędrował jeszcze kilka ulic zanim skręcił w boczną uliczkę. Na jej końcu w oddali widać było wielki napis „Za 300 jenów i nie tylko" czyli sklep, który tego dnia był celem Midorimy. Właściwie sklep ten był jego celem każdego dnia, kiedy Oha-Sa zdradzała mu szczęśliwy przedmiot na kolejny dzień. Im bliżej sklepu był, tym głośniejszy stawał się wrzask bachorów z najbliższej okolicy, które lubiły zaczepiać sprzedawcę i negocjować i tak niską już cenę zabawek czy słodyczy, tak żeby się podroczyć. Sprzedawca najwyraźniej lubił dzieciaki, bo mu to w ogóle nie przeszkadzało. Midorima... nie to, że nie lubił dzieciaków, ale zdecydowanie go stresowały i z jakiegoś powodu krępowały, dlatego każdy młody pacjent był dla niego wyzwaniem. Otworzył drzwi do sklepu i starał się zignorować małe szkraby, które biegały mu wokół nóg.

- Okaeri! A co dla mojego największego dziecka dzisiaj? - przywitał go Takao zza lady, szczerząc zęby od ucha do ucha. Midorima nie wiedział co mu się bardziej podobało w tym wszystkim – czy to, że dzięki Kazunariemu miał wszystko, czego potrzebował w jednym miejscu i nigdy nie musiał szukać daleko szczęśliwego przedmiotu na kolejny dzień? A może raczej to, że Kazunari był na tyle zapobiegawczy i zaborczy, że stworzył ten sklep, żeby zawsze mieć wymówkę do trzymania Shintaro jak najbliżej? Na dodatek sklep był na tyle blisko szpitala, że Midorima nie dał się zbyt długo namawiać na zamieszkanie razem z Takao po tym, jak dostał pracę. To było przecież dużo wygodniejsze od dojeżdżania codziennie metrem. Tak, właśnie o to mu chodziło.

- Panie Kazu, to my już spadamy! - pożegnały się dzieciaki i wyszły ze sklepu trzaskając drzwiami. Trzask był tak mocny, że zrzucił jeden z gadżetów z szafki w rogu sklepu. Po podłodze zaczęło kręcić się coś małego i zielonego.

- Po co wyciągałeś z mieszkania Kerosuke i przyniosłeś go do sklepu?

- Nic nie przynosiłem! Zresztą ten jest jakiś dziwny, ma bond włosy, koronę i cały czas... rośnie? - oczy Takao wychodzącego zza lady rozszerzały się współmiernie do uginających się kolan Midorina.

Rzeczywiście turlająca się figurka zbliżając się do nich zmieniała kształt, aż w końcu przybrała ludzką postać.

- Zemsta! - krzyknął żabim głosem blondwłosy chłopiec z koroną na głowie, po czym uciekł przez drzwi sklepu wystawiając na pożegnanie język. Shintaro stanął przed oczami jego koszmar sprzed lat, a przynajmniej starał się sobie namiętnie wmawiać, że to był sen. Książę Kerosuke, który wymęczył go milionem rozkazów w noc przed Walentynkami 8 lat temu powrócił. W momencie, kiedy Midorima zrozumiał, że to wszystko stało się naprawdę i pan żaba przybył, żeby się zemścić za to, że przerażony Shintaro trzymał go ponad rok zamkniętego w szafie, zanim uznał, że to wszystko było snem, nogi ugięły mu się jeszcze bardziej. W sumie nie czuł, żeby mu się ugięły, ale nagle zaczął widzieć świat z perspektywy około 20 cm niższej niż zazwyczaj.

- Ej, Shin-chan, czy ty widziałeś to co ja? - usłyszał swój własny głos. Podniósł głowę i odskoczył. Zobaczył przed sobą jak on sam właśnie się przewraca i patrzy wytrzeszczonymi oczami na samego siebie.

- Co do...? - Midorima chwycił się za twarz. Z jego ust wydobywał się głos Takao.

Po wstępnych oględzinach wniosek był jeden – przebiegła żaba zamieniła ich ciałami i uciekła.

- Czemu mamy dzwonić do Kuroko? Nie przepadam za nim.

- Bo sami sobie nie poradzimy.

- Dlaczego w ogóle utrzymujesz z nim kontakt?

- Przychodzi kupować coś do przedszkola do sklepu od czasu do czasu. A teraz dzwoń i pamiętaj, jesteś mną.

Midorima wybrał numer na telefonie Takao i już po chwili usłyszał znajomy głos w słuchawce.

- Halo?

- Tu Mi...Takao Kazunari. Spadło mi na głowę takie wielkie pudło, czy coś. Mógłbyś przyjechać?

- Przecież to Midorima jest lekarzem. Rzeczywiście jakoś dziwnie mówisz.

Widząc, że Midorimie nie bardzo idzie udawanie kogoś, kim nie jest Takao wyrwał telefon ze swoich własnych, jakby nie patrzeć, rąk.

- To może przyjedziemy do ciebie po pracy, dobrze? Wyjaśnimy na miejscu.

Midorima patrzył jak Takao w jego ciele zaczyna się ubierać i staje w drzwiach.

- Czemu się nie ruszasz? Wychodzimy!

- Żarłeś przed chwilą moimi dłońmi chrupki, i chcesz tak wyjść?

- No i...?

- No chyba nie chcesz mnie specjalnie zawstydzić pokazując światu moje dłonie w tak niezadbanym stanie?

- Słucham?

Takao zazwyczaj nie przeszkadzało to, że Midorima tak dba o swoje dłonie, bo jego samego do niczego takiego nie zmuszał, schowany w swoim egocentryźmie, dlatego odrobinę się zdziwił, kiedy Midorima w jego ciele chwycił go za dłoń, kazał ściągać buty i wciągnął z powrotem do mieszkania. Kazał mu usiąść na kanapie i chwilę później wrócił z łazienki z miską wody z mydłem, szczotką i pilnikiem. Nawet w innym ciele bardzo dbał o swoje własne dłonie. Kazał Takao je ustawić i zaczął je czyścić.

- Niby przesadzasz z tymi dłońmi Shin-chan, to były tylko chipsy, ale... hehehehe.. pierwszy raz mi tak służysz, ale fajnie~~

- Nie wykręcaj mi tak twarzą, jak jakaś szczerząca się hiena, aż mi się przykro na to patrzy. - skomentował Shintaro nie wiedząc, co czyni. Minutę później Kazunari już był przy lustrze strojąc najróżniejsze miny twarzą swojego partnera i zwijając się ze śmiechu.

- Nie wyglądasz na zszokowanego – podsumował Kuroko Midorima. - A zresztą ty zawsze jesteś jakiś taki przywieszony.

- Nie o to chodzi, raczej jestem przyzwyczajony. Raz już przyszedł do mnie Kise z psem, twierdząc, że to Aomine.

- I co? Wiesz co zrobili, że teraz jest już normalnie? - krzyknął Takao, powodując nieopanowany atak podśmiechiwania pod nosem u Tetsu. Takao pomyślał, że to nic dziwnego, bo on sam na pewno wybuchnąłby dzikim śmiechem na widok Midorimy zachowującego się tak jak on.

- Nie mam pojęcia. Można by ich niby spytać, ale jeszcze przez tydzień nie będzie z nimi kontaktu, bo wyjechali za granicę na wakacje... Ale jest ktoś inny, kto mógłby wam pomóc.

Tetsuya zabrał ich do małej shintoistycznej świątyni. Midorima zaczął mruczeć coś o tym, że lepiej by było gdyby Takao został kapłanem, bo bardziej by mu się przydał. Takao nie był dłużny komentując, że to nie jego wina, że KTOŚ przywiązuję tak wielką wagę do przedmiotów materialnych. Przekomarzali się tak w towarzystwie Kuroko, kiedy przerwał im męski krzyk.

- Ratunku, szczuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuur! - gigantyczny mężczyzna w stroju kapłana shinto schował się właśnie za plecami Takao w ciele Midorimy, choć i tak było go widać.

- Senpai, ja wiem, że ten horror o zmutowanych szczurach cię kiedyś przeraził, ale spokojnie.

Różne są ścieżki w życiu człowieka, a ścieżka Kiyoshiego Teppeia doprowadziła go do bycia kapłanem shinto. Z jakiegoś powodu do wielkiego mężczyzny naprawdę pasowała ta rola i wzbudzał zaufanie społeczeństwa. Czasem nawet licealistki przechodząc niedaleko świątyni i widząc Teppeia w stroju kapłana wydawały z siebie okrzyki w stylu „Moe! Moe sugiru!", dlatego sprzedaż talizmanów w świątyni szła całkiem nieźle.

Kiedy Kiyoshi się uspokoił i wysłuchał całej historii Midorimy, zarówno obecnej, jak i tej sprzed lat doszedł do wniosku, że niezależnie czy Kerosuke jest demonem czy bóstwem to miał naprawdę niesamowite szczęście.

- Zazwyczaj istoty takie jak demony czy bóstwa żyją dopóki ktoś w nie wierzy i od tego zależy ich moc. Dlatego znajdując sobie kogoś takiego jak Midorima bóstwo mogło stać się wystarczająco silne, by zebrać trochę więcej mocy niż przeciętnie zapominane istoty tego typu. Myślę, że tę moc, którą uzbierał wykorzystał na pokazanie swojej „potęgi", żeby w niego wierzyć jeszcze bardziej. Każde bóstwo boi się swojej śmierci i zazwyczaj straszą ludzi w różny sposób, by w nich wierzono. Ale to co tu się stało... Nieważne, teraz musimy znaleźć Kerosuke.

Powiedzieć łatwiej niż zrobić niestety. Midorima zgłosił zatrucie pokarmowe na kolejny dzień w pracy, bo lepiej nie ryzykować operacji przeprowadzanej przez Takao i od rana rozpoczęły się poszukiwania. Bezowocne. Po kilku godzinach, kiedy wszyscy zaangażowani w poszukiwania niskiego blondyna w koronie zebrali się, okazało się, że nikt nic nie znalazł. Kiyoshi musiał zająć się przygotowaniami do Tanabaty, a Midorima zmęczony i załamany usiadł na schodach prowadzących do świątyni i zaczął się zastanawiać, czemu los tak go doświadcza. Takao usiadł obok niego.

- Hej, Shin-chan, nie przejmuj się, będzie dobrze, zobaczysz. Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji urodzin. - Takao zasłonił Midorimie oczy i sam zamknął swoje, bo dziwnie byłoby patrzeć na samego siebie. Wtedy pocałował go.

- Shin-chan?

- … …

- O, tu jesteście! - zawołał z góry Kuroko. - Dostałem maila od Kise, że u nich zadziałał pocałunek.

- Trochę za późno! - zawołał ze schodów Takao, tym razem już swoim własnym głosem.

- … …

- Shin-chan?

- … …

- Shin-chan, nie być w szoku! Powiedz coś! Powiedz, że to ty, bo pomyślę, że twój umysł przeniosło do jakiejś muszki owocówki.

- Coś ty żarł, że mnie tak brzuch boli?!

- Shin-chan! - Takao rzucił się na Midorimę tak mocno, że prawie stoczyli się ze schodów.

- Chodźmy do domu. - Midorima wstał podnosząc ze sobą przytulonego Takao i stawiając go na nogi.

- Ej, wy tam, chcecie jakieś życzenie na bambusie powiesić? - teraz zza pleców Kuroko darł się dodatkowo Teppei.

Koniec końców powiesili na drzewku życzenie, żeby Kerosuke nie musiał już ich wykorzystywać do tego, żeby żyć dalej. Wracając do domu zastanawiali się co też mogło stać się z żabim księciem. Takao złapał Midorimę za rękę, gdyż ten był jeszcze w zbyt wielkim szoku, by zaprotestować i się zawstydzić. Zacieszał do gwiazd, że może iść przez środek Tokio z ukochanym za rękę.

Kiedy dotarli do mieszkania usłyszeli pod drzwiami dziwne buczenie. Coś kucającego pod koszem na śmieci podniosło głowę.

- Ja już nie będę! Ja tylko chciałem kawał zrobić! Ale tam na ulicy była taka wielka tłuściutka mucha i za nią pobiegłem i się zgubiłem. Buuuuuuu! Już was odmieniam!

- NIEEE, CZEKAJ!


End file.
